The Nightmares That Follow Us
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: Billy Wintergreen was one of the first villains in Oliver's journey. And I feel like the character could have played a bigger role in the show, because after season 1, everyone forgot about him. This is not Olicity. It is a bit 'overly' dark as some may call it so... Rated M for now. Don't like it? Don't read it.


**Billy Wintergreen was an awesome character, but we didn't see a lot of him. So this is based somewhere between 7x12 and 7x13.**

He was dizzy.

He couldn't remember how he got drugged, but he was practically collapsing of his feet.

He just wanted to get home and lay down.

Oliver walked into the apartment.

He was seeing people around himself everywhere he looked.

Shado, Akio, Maseo, Dad, Mom, Laurel, Tommy, Tiana, Yao Fei, Samantha….

Everyone he didn't save.

He opened the window.

It was raining.

The cold didn't bother him.

He fell to the ground.

Oliver closed his eyes.

And he blacked out.

Sometime later William came home.

He noticed his dad was laying on the floor, soaked with rain.

He ran up and shook his shoulder.

Oliver opened his eyes.

His vision was still blurry.

"Dad! Wake up!"

"Who are you?..."

He couldn't see who it was.

"It's me, William."

Then his vision got better, but what he saw was frightening.

He didn't see his son.

He was seeing the person he still feared.

The one that tortured him on Lian Yu.

William Wintergreen.

Better known as Billy.

A lost of Oliver's scars came from Billy's sword.

Oliver moves back, and pressed himself against the wall.

"How are you alive. Slade killed you. You can't be here!"

"What are you talking about?"

Will was confused as fuck.

"I'm gonna call Felicity…"

"Don't you dare touch her! You're supposed to be dead! You made my life hell, so don't you dare touch my family!"

Oliver reaches to his pocket knife.

He took it out.

William was surprised.

His dad was carrying a knife?

"Don't come closer! I killed many with this knife! You won't be an exception!"

"Hey calm down!"

"Calm down!? You tortured me for days! Just for money! Because you couldn't find Yao Fei yourself! You betrayed Slade, your partner! So I won't calm down!"

William ran away.

Oliver was to dizzy to even stand up.

He leaned back to the wall.

He could feel the pain.

The same pain he felt when Wintergreen tortured him.

He blacked out again a few moments later.

He woke up in Argus.

He was on a bed. He remembered yesterday's events. The drug interfered with Red Death, and it caused hallucinations. That's why he felt pain.

He sat up and then stood up.

He wasn't dizzy anymore.

John came in.

"Take it easy, man. You were drugged yesterday. What do you remember?"

"Billy Wintergreen."

"Yeah William told us what you said about it. And the pocket knife part too."

Oliver nodded.

"Where's Felicity?"

"I don't know. She didn't show up. Just called saying that she doesn't want to see you right now. I'm sorry."

"It not your fault."

He turned around and took his jacket.

He took out the pocket knife.

"I think it's best if I leave the city for a while. I told William that I killed many men with this knife."

"Is it true?"

Oliver nodded.

"This was a gift from Anatoly. While I was with the Bratva, I killed many people with this. Men, women, and even kids… I killed innocent kids, because I was Capitan."

John tried not to look disgusted.

He knew Oliver's past was dark, but kids…

"Tell William that I'm sorry. I need some time alone."

"Ok. Just don't do anything stupid."

Oliver nodded.

He would go to Lian Yu.

He looked at his phone.

Texts from Felicity saying that they need some space.

He agreed.

He was a dark person, with a dark past.

A monster, a killer, a weapon, a torturer.

That's why at the start of his crusade he didn't want to let anyone close to himself.

Everyone and everything that he touches dies.

A few months later he came back.

Felicity left to live with her mom, William was with his grandparents.

He was truly alone now.

Thea was on the other side of the world.

During his time away he contacted Slade.

They worked together as partners for the time.

Just trying to find his sons and do other stuff.

Lately Oliver got back in the habit of doing what needs to be done.

He got used to carrying around a sword.

He got a new gear.

Similar to what he wore as Al Sah Him, mixed with Slade's gear.

It was bullet proof.

He had his league sword, knives, bow and arrows, and revolver in his boot just in case of an emergency.

He did start killing again.

He spent the last few months rebuilding the Bratva with Anatoly while helping Slade. He got back his rank.

He became ruthless.

But later Slade convinced him to wear Shado's hood and honor her memory.

So his time away resulted in him becoming The Hood all over again.

He was now wearing his original hood.

He felt more confident in it.

He entered Argus.

There were rumors that Lyla was becoming more like Waller.

A new Suicide Squad.

He entered Argus soundlessly.

He walked into the office.

The moment Lyla came in, he took of his hood.

"Oliver, you're back. John will be happy."

"Hey Lyla. And if you can, then don't tell anyone I'm here. I just need something from Argus. And I don't think John will be happy, considering what I was doing for the past few months."

Lyla nodded. She knew what Oliver was doing while he was away.

"So what do you need?"

Oliver came closer.

"I want to take my sniper rifle. The one I used while I was in Hong Kong. Just as a memory."

Lyla nodded.

"I think I know where it is. Before Waller was killed she told me about your trip to Hong Kong and Lian Yu."

"I see. Well then, I'll take the rifle and leave again. Star City isn't my home anymore."

Lyla nodded.

A few days later Oliver was sitting on a roof with the rifle.

He hasn't shot from it in a long time.

He had to kill one of the people that were potential danger to Bratva.

Finally he could see who it was.

It was a man.

A cop.

Before he would just fake his death, but he changed.

He made the shot.

Right in the head.

He packed the weapon and left.

A week later he found out that something happened to William.

He rushed back to Star City.

He ran into the hospital.

William was there.

The last time he saw him, he thought he was Billy Wintergreen.

He left the city right after that.

He entered the room.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

He grew so much.

"I came when I heard that you were in the car crash. I know the last time we saw each other, I messed up."

"Yeah. But what happened then? You left right after. They told me you got drugged then both you and Felicity disappeared. Can you at least tell me what happened?"

Oliver let out a breath.

"You know I was dead for 5 years. During the last year I was in Russia. I had an enemy. I thought he was dead but he wasn't, so he came back to kill me. But first he decided to make me relive all the pain. He injected me with Red Death. A drug created by KGB. It makes you relive all the pain like the first time. When I got drugged that night, the drug activated the Red Death, and that why I had hallucinations."

William nodded.

"I want to forgive you dad. But can you just give me some time to process this?..."

"Of course."

He turned away and walked out.

Oliver knee that Will will probably forgive him in time.

But that won't be for a while.

So before anyone could see him, he left the hospital.

He continued living in one of his back up layers.

And his old team was still trying to figure out who the Hood was.

That tried to catch him.

But they were too weak.

After all they were to busy playing heroes.

While he was actually saving his city.


End file.
